The Parallel World
by OtakuForEternity
Summary: Fran, Hibari, Mukuro, and Tsuna have a very weird conversation. Then three other, suppose to be, Vongola guardians appear, and their conversation just goes crazy! OOC-ness! Bad Language and Grammar! Characters: Mukuro, Hibari, Fran, Tsuna, Gokudera, Dino, OC #1 -Caitlin- , OC #2 -Samie- , and OC #3 -Jenny/Chon-sama- . Mukuro x Hibari 6918 at the end.


**My friends and I were chatting on Facebook about KHR, and this is what happened.**

**WARNING!: Bad grammar! OOC Characters! A Boy x Boy kiss at the end!**

**Ano- Similar to Um  
Shishou- Master**

**Lol, I hope you enjoy our random weirdness.**

* * *

Hibari: I'm leaving

Fran: Hibari-sempai. Don't you want to fight?

Mukuro: (morphs in out of nowhere) Kufufu skylark leaving so soon'

Tsuna: (was there hiding the entire time) HIIEE! Mu-Mu-Mukuro-san!

Mukuro: Kufufu maybe i should try taking over your body

Tsuna: HIIEE! Mukuro-san can't we just talk about this?!

Mukuro: (to Tsuna) kufufu eh not today. (to Hibari) Kufufu didn't leave yet huh? I didn't know you liked spending time with me

Tsuna: B-b-but Mukuro-san!

Hibari: Hmmp. Herbivore. *walks away*

Mukuro: Kufufu so you want me to take your body

Tsuna: Ano, Mukuro-san, could you not?

Fran: Shishou. Ignoring people is rude.

Caitlin: (yep I'm here now XD) that makes two of us Franny

Samie: What about me?!

Fran: You too are annoying. You will cause my head to explode.

Caitlin: Aw, Franny don't be so mean.

Fran: Shishou.

Mukuro: What, Fran?

Fran: They're being annoying. I'm going to kill them.

Mukuro: *stabs frog hat* Fran, don't do that to our guests.

Tsuna: *secretly sneaks away while Mukuro isn't looking and escapes*

Caitlin: Franny you're so mean. Mukuro, you're surprisingly being nice. Maybe I should quit at Hibari for you. (Reality: so not true. I would never quit Hibari XD)

Fran: Shishou. Tell her to be quiet. I'm getting a headache.

Samie: Umm... I'm here too...

Caitlin: Ooh I'm about to shove Gokudera's bombs down your throat

Fran: Gokudera isn't here. Someone like you wouldn't have bombs anyways.

Samie: UMMMMMMM HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!

Caitlin: ... Damn Hibari you still here? I really would like to use your tonfas to do something. Mukuro's trident is too big to use it for that

Hibari: *suddenly appears* I don't give my things to herbivores.

Caitlin: where the hell were you hiding? Ah damn...hmmm time to be creative... (Kicks him in the stomach) ehh not very creative but works

Caitlin: Come on Samie don't give me the cold shoulder sorry for ignoring you

Fran: *was actually an illusion* Caitlin-san. You're not a good guardian.

Samie: Lol. Sorry I was talking with my sister

Caitlin: Oh shut up. I'm plenty good at things. You'll be shocked. Heh

Fran: I can't believe the Vongola are still the best Mafia.

Caitlin: Fran, i want to kill you. Also, why the hell do you wear a frog on your head? Well, it's a step up from the damn apple on your head.

Fran: You don't need to know the reason.

Caitlin: You're right. I already know. You have terrible taste in fashion.

Samie: Stop ignoring me

Mukuro: Kufufu i understand how you feel

Samie: You know I heard that he got into an accident, and Mukuro saved him like with Chrome.

Mukuro: Oya, How did you know that?

Samie: Because I've always been in love with you.

Mukuro: is that right?

Samie: Umm... Yes... _

Caitlin: You guys can be all lovey dove later. Damn, Hibari HELP ME KICK FRANS ASS. Wow, i am a fail of a guardian XD

Hibari: No way, herbivore.

Caitlin: HIBARI PWEASE! If you don't i will tell everyone you're gay plus a uke

Hibari: *death glare* *pushes Caitlin against the wall with tonfa* Who did you hear that from?

Jenny: Omg, suddenly! - Le chon sama appears-!

Jenny: LOL she heard it from me! Le Chon-sama!

Caitlin: Oh, that's actually true HOLY CRAP AWESOME. (whispers) sort of crushes my dreams of becoming your wife someday (loud again) BUT EPIC MOMENT FOR A FANGIRL

Hibari: What is wrong with you, herbivore? I never said that was true.

Jenny: Hibari... Chon sama knows you're gay.

Hibari: *give jenny a death glare*

Caitlin: damn, it's not true. Damn

Hibari: What were you thinking? Like I'd love one of these Herbivores.

Jenny: - Le throws my fry pan at Hibari! - back off wigga!

Caitlin: But it's an epic fan girl dream. Come on just admit you're gay. Even if you're not a uke

Hibari: *catches the frying pan* Think whatever you want. *irritated*

Caitlin: So, i will still spread the rumor if you don't beat the crap out of Fran. I bet there are a lot of yaoi fan girls.

Jenny: Hibari shall be eaten!

Hibari: O_o What do you mean by that, Herbivore?

Caitlin: Yeah what do you mean "eaten. It sounds so kinky...

Jenny: This wigga! Smacks Hibari's face!

Caitlin: So mean.

Hibari: *Grabs Jenny's wrist with an angry look*

Mukuro: kufufu i like her

Hibari: *death glare at Mukuro*

Caitlin: *smacks his hand off and hits Hibari in the face* Don't be so perverted to touch other girls

Jenny: Fuck off Hibari! Chon sama is a Mukuro fan!

Hibari: Hmmp. *walks away*

Caitlin: jenny, that's a little much. But at least I'm the only one here who likes Hibari...oh did i just say that out loud

Hibari: Whatever, herbivore

Caitlin: ugh jerk. (smacks in face with jenny's pan)

* * *

*In a parallel world when Hibari pushed Caitlin up into the wall*

Caitlin: You're actually a uke and gay

Hibari: And what if I am?

Caitlin: That would be so awesome (whispers) but a total downer to me (loud) but so awesome

Hibari: Hmmp.

Caitlin: YES A YAOI FANGIRL'S DREAM COME TRUE WAIT EVEN BETTER IF YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR MUKURO *winks

Hibari: ... *OOC-ingly turns head to the right blushing*

Caitlin: KISS KISS KISS

Mukuro: Kufufufu i thought my love was one-sided

Hibari: *turns to Mukuro* Uh- Um- *MORE OOC!* *looks down blushing*

Mukuro: *leans down and closes the gap*

Samie and Caitlin: OMG WISH COME TRUE

Caitlin: But I still like Dino better...

Samie: Hey its yaoi!

Caitlin: Lol

**THE END~!**

* * *

**So, what did you think? Weird, right? It's ok. I know it is.**

~OtakuForEternity~


End file.
